In operating theaters and other medical treatment rooms, many medical appliances and instruments are often used simultaneously or one after another. A medical equipment carrier, in particular a medical equipment trolley, i.e. a medical equipment carrier that can be moved on wheels, may allow a large number of medical appliances and instruments to be arranged in an economically and ergonomically favorable and flexible way.
A medical equipment trolley or another medical equipment carrier is intended not only to be robust and to allow easy cleaning and sterilization, but also to be able to be modified or changed (in particular extended) with little effort and to be able to be assembled safely and correctly, as far as possible even by persons without technical training.